Ambition
by KitTea
Summary: Dovewing can do nothing but what her sister tells her to. Even if her sister, Ivypool, wants to rule ThunderClan. Even if it means murdering Bramblestar, seducing her ex-mate, and killing whoever else gets in their way. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Another day.

Another patrol.

Another meal.

Guard the camp.

Then it was back to sleep.

That was an outline of Dovewing's bland, boring life. She didn't care, nor did she complain about it. The gray she-cat simply went about life, hunting, eating, patrolling, whatever was needed of her.

Oh, and following her sister, Ivypool. She loved her sister, and would do anything that Ivypool asked of her.

Dovewing always did as she was told, though sometimes she'd hesitate to do so. Some of the things her sister would ask of her were…_questionable. _That included sneaking out of camp, playing pranks on other kits (when they were younger, of course), and skipping duties.

But then came the day that she was asked to do the most preposterous thing of all:

"Let's take over the Clan." Ivypool whispered. Dovewing had known, being that they were sisters, how ambitious the silver-furred she-cat was, but this was just ridiculous.

"W-what?" Dovewing hissed, confused. "Let's..what!?" She lowered her voice. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Of course, I would need to become deputy, first." Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "If either one-leader or deputy-died, I would have a chance."

"I could try to convince Bramblestar to-" Dovewing began shakily. She was only stalling, though. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about, and it sent chills down her spine.

Ivypool's voice was just barely above a whisper. "No, Dovewing. I mean having our leader killed. _Bramblestar." _She looked right into Dovewing's eyes. "We can do this together, secretly, can't we? We could rule ThunderClan together. Set up our own code, live the way we want to live."

Well, it _did _sound nice...

Dovewing found herself nodding. "Yes. What do I need to do? I think I remember hearing Jayfeather say something about Bramblestar having…five lives left? Maybe six." She knew this was wrong. She knew, deep in her bones, that everything about this was extremely wrong. But she had to do it. Not only was she enticed by what Ivypool had said, she couldn't do anything but obey her sister. She felt she _had _to.

"So now we figure out a trap, and how to kill him…" Ivypool purred slightly. "First, let's eat." And she walked toward the fresh-kill pile, Dovewing following close behind. The deputy, Squirrelflight, shared a thrush with her mate, the two discussing something quietly. Dovewing swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that she and her sister would probably have to kill both of them.

* * *

><p>That night the two snuck out into the forest, ready to continue discussing how to take over ThunderClan. Ivypool and Dovewing were silent as they weaved through the forest, careful not to alert the guards at the camp entrance. When they reached the stream between them and WindClan, they stopped. The running water drowned out their voices if they were quiet enough.<p>

"Once Bramblestar is dead, it'll be easy." Ivypool began. Dovewing's heart pounded in both fear and excitement. "Squirrelflight will grieve, and we will have enough time to kill her and show the Clan who their new leaders will be."

She timidly gave her sister a suggestion, not used to helping with the plan. She was usually the one who followed the plan, not created it. "We should make sure the Clan trusts us, and that we become more popular, right? The other Clans, too."

Ivypool nodded modestly. "Yes. Good idea." Dovewing blinked happily in spite of herself. "Hm…how should we set up Bramblestar's death?" Her sister looked thoughtful.

"Deathberries?" Dovewing blurted out, possibly a bit too loud. She quickly shut her mouth, swallowing. "Er, I mean," She lowered her voice. "Poison his food?"

"Yeah, because it's so easy to find those berries in our territory." Ivypool spat scathingly, making Dovewing wince. "If we're going to try to poison him, you'll be in charge of doing so."

Dovewing backed up slightly, lowering her head. "Sorry…"

"I'll figure something out tomorrow. I think we should head back to camp before it gets too late." Ivypool sighed, padding toward the direction of the hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I see a certain guest reviewer was, uh, guessing what would happen later in the story! ;) Careful, these story plots are mighty tricky!**

Dovewing awoke to paw prodding her side. She groaned, trying to bat away the annoyance. Then something furry hit her face, and she jumped up. "Oh!" Embarrassed, the gray she-cat licked her shoulder fur down. It was only her sister, Ivypool. "Sorry…"

"We're both wanted for the dawn patrol," Her sister said quickly. Then she lowered her voice. "Meet me in the forest later tonight." Then Ivypool quickly left the den. Dovewing followed, stretching her legs as she did so.

She looked up, yawning and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She was still tired.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and she hurried to join the patrol. As she approached it, she saw it consisted of Bramblestar, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe. Oh, mouse-dung. Not him. Well, it was to be expected, since no one knew about what had really happened between them. She sighed, becoming less and less willing to go patrolling. _It won't be too long, right? Just a little walk around the border..._

"Good morning!" Dovewing put on a cheerful expression. She pressed herself against her sister, as though the silver she-cat would protect her. Bramblestar and Rosepetal nodded their greetings, though Bumbestripe only shot a look at her. She almost shuddered.

The ThunderClan leader set out, and the rest of the patrol followed. Dovewing hung in the back, behind Ivypool. They padded through the forest, passing by trees and ferns. She inhaled, relishing the fresh smell. It was one of those moments that she wanted to last forever…they were so perfect...

"Stop!" Bramblestar called out suddenly, and Dovewing was alert once more. She looked around, taking in the scents. She stiffened as she caught a whiff of-

_Fox!_

Rosepetal looked alarmed. "I think it went that way!" She pointed her tail in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Ivypool shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure the scent trail was leading toward WindClan."

"Check again." The she-cat almost growled.

"How about we split up?" Bramblestar stepped in deliberately, though there was a hint of confusion in his tone. Dovewing also felt that way. She could feel the tension in the air, and she was pretty sure it wasn't bad fresh-kill. She was about to suggest that she go with Rosepetal and Ivypool, but the leader spoke first. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe, you should go check the WindClan border. Rosepetal, go back to camp and warn Squirrelflight, so that she is well informed when assigning patrols." Dovewing had a feeling that Bramblestar wasn't just sending the she-cat away for the safety of the Clan. "Ivypool and I will take a look at the ShadowClan border."

Dovewing was both glad and anxious. Her sister would be with the Clan leader, giving her a chance to find weaknesses and easy ways to kill him. But it also meant she was going to be with Bumblestripe. _Alone._

"Let's go, Dovewing." Bumblestripe said, waving his tail. He set off, leading her away from the group. She began to dread what might happen. He was obviously still angry since they "broke up" as one would say, and when he was angry, the tom was very unpredictable. He seemed fine now, but when they were alone...

The two trekked through the forest, both silent. It seemed to last forever, the only sound being their pawsteps…and her pounding heart. The tom abruptly stopped, and she almost ran into him. He spun around, his eyes gleaming. "It's been quite a while, Dovewing." He growled. "Even though we live in the same-"

"Sh-shouldn't we be going? To check on the fox?" She said hurriedly.

Bumblestripe boxed her ears, and she shrunk back. "Don't interrupt!" He growled menacingly. "I was speaking, you piece of mouse-dung." Dovewing winced. _This _was exactly why she was no longer his mate. Why she avoided him as much as he could. And why she couldn't tell anyone. "I thought you loved me! Then you ran off with that ShadowClan tom…disgusting!"

She wanted so badly to stand up for herself. But she couldn't. Dovewing couldn't speak up for Tigerheart, for herself! Fear of Bumblestripe overcame everything. Fear that one day he would do something worse than just injure her, both physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing her head. "I'm very, very sorry!"

"Oh, shut up." The tom growled. He turned away, continuing to pad toward the stream that divided ThunderClan from WindClan. Dovewing followed, though very hesitantly. She was so weak. She hated herself for being so weak. She could only endure the abuse of her ex-mate, just like how she obeyed whatever her sister said.

As they approached the stream, Bumblestripe spun around and slammed his paws down on her throat. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath. Her worst fears were coming true. He growled, lifting her body up. She was surprised at how easily he did so. With a jolt she realized that he was dangling her over the stream. She tried to cry out, but the tom was pressing against her throat, stopping her breath.

"Apologize, you worthless she-cat!" Bumblestripe growled. "Apologize to me!" Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Great StarClan! Was this tom going to kill her here? Choke her to death or drown her in the river? She tried to resist, but it was too late. She felt her vision begin to go dark.

"Get away from my daughter!" Relief flooded through her as the pressure against her throat was released. She gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering. She winced as she fell on the ground, just inches from the edge of the river. She blinked, her head pounding. Dovewing saw her father, Birchfall, pinning Bumblestripe to the ground. "What in the name of StarClan were you doing?" She sighed, grateful.

* * *

><p>"Bumblestripe, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bramblestar demanded. The Clan watched in silence, horrified. Dovewing looked at her paws and grimaced. She was glad that the abuse was finally going to end, but she felt guilty that she hadn't been the one to end it.<p>

"Nothing." Bumblestripe stared defiantly at the leader. "Exile me if you wish, even kill me. I don't care." Millie took a step forward.

"How could you? I thought you and Dovewing-" The tabby she-cat cried. "You didn't mean to do those things, did you? Why?!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence, shooting Millie a look. "As a matter of fact, you are exiled. You will no longer be welcome in our Clan. By the time the sun sets, you must be gone. If anyone finds you on our territory-" His gaze landed on Dovewing. "-all of you have permission to rip his pelt off."

"Wait!" Millie stepped in again. "This isn't right! You can't just exile Bumblestripe! What else does he have to say?"

Graystripe looked pained. "Millie..."

"It has been decided." Bramblestar growled. "Leave now, or we'll kill you."

Bumblestripe slowly stood, narrowing his eyes. "Would anyone care to join me?" Behind Dovewing she heard a murmur.

"This is Tigerstar all over again..." Chills went down Dovewing's spine as she heard Sandstorm speak. What was that supposed to mean?

Millie boldly moved forward, surprising Dovewing. Ivypool, who sat protectively beside her, stiffened. "I will!" Bumblestripe's mother growled. She glared at the ThunderClan leader. "I will leave this corrupt Clan."

"Millie?" Blossomfall looked shocked. "What are you doing?" The mother and son exited the camp, ignoring the she-cat. "What are you doing?!"

Dovewing turned away, and she and Ivypool slunk into the warrior's den, not wanting to witness more drama.

* * *

><p>Dovewing felt whiskers tickle her face, and she was jerked awake. She made out Ivypool in the darkness. "You awake?" She heard the silver she-cat whisper. Dovewing nodded. "I figured out what we're going to do. The plan will go into action three days from now. I'll explain it to you when we get into the forest."<p>

She listened, her heart quickening with excitement. Now it was time to get their paws dirty.


End file.
